Princess Slaves
by Chrissy C
Summary: Rated for dirty mouths and (very little) violence. Read to find out what the story is about. And so no one else asks, I did have a summary but my comp. is a piece of -censored- and deleted it.
1. Meet the Twins

Princess Slaves Rewrite  
  
Chrissy C.: Hi, this was originally my first fanfiction and it SUCKED. Now I'm re-writing it with much more writing experience. ::picks up a piece of paper from desk and starts to read it, not paying attention to what it says::  
  
Disclaimer: The baka onna, Chrissy C., does NOT own Sailor Moon and DBZ but Chrissy C. DOES owns Reni (she made her up). If you sue her, you will only get 11 dollars and a CD player.  
  
Chrissy C.: ::suddenly realizes what she just read:: Gohan left the disclaimer lying around again and Vegeta got it! Note to self: bite Gohan. By the way, I don't relish being called a 'baka onna', Vegeta. This story takes place after the Buu saga, Vegeta-sei was re-created and Vegeta is king. Bulma and Chi-Chi passed away before Vegeta-sei was created.  
  
Princess Slaves: Ch. 1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Two small 13-year old girls sat in a small, dirty room together. They looked almost exactly alike, meaning they were either twins or clones. We're going for twins.  
  
"Reni?" One said, looking at her twin.  
  
Reni was sitting close to the wall, though not leaning anywhere against it because it was dirtier than the floor. She had waist-length pink hair pulled back in a messy ponytail with a rubber band and silver-blue eyes. She was wearing a baggy shirt and pants that looked halfway clean but totally trashed (ripped up). "What, Rini?" She muttered, glancing at her twin.  
  
Rini was sitting in the middle of the room, where she found it most safe. She also had waist-length pink hair pulled back in a messy ponytail but her eyes were red. She was wearing a slightly dirty but quite tattered white dress. "What are you thinking about?" She asked, very serious.  
  
"Nothing." Reni answered, looking up at the ceiling. "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"You're thinking about something." Rini chided. "I miss Mom..."  
  
"That's easy enough to tell." Reni sneered, looking at her sister angrily. But her anger softened for a moments.  
  
~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~  
  
"What's going on?" Rini demanded. She had her hair up in two cone-shaped odangos and was wearing a beautiful, flowing white gown. "Tell me." She insisted.  
  
"Stay quiet." Reni whispered. She had her hair up just like Rini's. Yet she was wearing something that almost completely contrasted from her sister's outfit: a black training gi.  
  
Both girls were against the wall. Reni was in front of her sister and seemed to know what was going on. All Rini knew was she heard frantic footsteps, explosions, and screaming outside.  
  
"What's wrong, Reni?" Rini whispered frantically.  
  
"Shut up!" Reni hissed quietly. "Remember what Dad was talking about?"  
  
"About the, umm, Saiyans?" Rini whispered.  
  
"Exactly." Reni whispered back, grabbing Rini's hand and running down the hall. She dragged Rini into a half-open closet and shut the door just a bit so no one could see in but she would be able to see out. "You see," She continued while releasing her hand, "They're attacking now. They're trying to take over the universe, as Dad said. Mom and the senshi are out there fighting now. We're going to get out there, so if you need to transform..."  
  
Rini was startled, but she shook her head quickly and held her hands out in a front of her. Slowly, a pink broach formed in her hands. "Moon Prism Power..." She whispered. Pink ribbons and lights surrounded her as she transformed into Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
Reni frowned. "There's a window almost directly across from this closet. There are Saiyans in the palace, but few so far. I'm going to throw this door open and you are going to make a bee-line for the window. Jump out and start fighting. I'll take care of anyone who spots us."  
  
"You transform if you have to." Rini chided.  
  
Reni pretended as if she hadn't heard and threw the closet door open, attracting the attention of a man who had just entered that hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: Yes, it's short. I will only be posting one page a day (not including author's notes) that way I will update more. Anyway, reviews? ^^; There will be a new chapter up tomorrow. 


	2. Running into Mars

2 Princess Slaves Re-Write  
  
Chrissy C.: Yay! I got reviews! ::does a happy dance::  
  
Talysmin – Well, good, I'm glad you like it! Actually, I am writing it short like this so I –will- finish it. If I write longer chapters, I get bored. I wrote nine (long) chapters on the original version of this, and I hadn't worked on it in a year. So...don't work, I have enough if I do it this way to last me months and I'll keep writing and writing and writing. Really, though, you can say "Forget it!" and just come back in a week and read seven chapters. n.n;  
  
Jay – Hmm, the name sounds familiar. Anyway, I could probably do a fic like that later. ^^ I'll think about it!  
  
Silver Moon Goddess1 – "You think"? ::sniffles:: Lol. Well, I'll let you in on a secret with Usagi-san. ::looks around to make sure her sister isn't reading it:: Usagi –dies-. ::shifty eyes:: But if you read my original story, you know what happens. ^.~;  
  
Chrissy C.: Well, on with the fic!  
  
Princess Slaves: Ch. 2 – Running into Mars  
  
~*~  
  
Rini dashed out of the closet and, sure enough, the window was right there. The explosions outside had already broken it, so she was able to jump right out while only get a scratch across her arm. She had taken a glance at the man and immediately could tell he was a Saiyan by a brown monkey-like tail, which she spotted quickly.  
  
Reni stepped out of the closet almost calmly. She didn't even look at the man, as Rini had done before jumping. "Saiyans shouldn't wander around here alone." She sneered.  
  
The man smiled a bit. "Are you trying to say your stronger than me?"  
  
"Maybe." Reni said, rolling her eyes. She finally turned to face the man, getting into an immediate defense stance. "I never said anything about power." An evil-ish smile spread across her face as she thought, 'This should get him good.' Not waiting for him to even get into a fighting stance, she dropped her defense and launched at him.  
  
The man's smile faded. When Reni threw her fist, he waited until it was inches away from his face before jumping up into the air and hovering there.  
  
Reni stumbled but regained her balance. She did a few flips forward to get distance between before stopping. She glanced over her shoulder back at him. "You could have hit me. Don't toy with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon/Rini was barely able to dodge a ki blast. It hit the remaining bits of a wall behind her. The wall, needless to say, was no more. "This mini skirt will be the death of me. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" If there was anything she learned from Reni, it was never to underestimate a stronger opponent. She had just held up her wand and shouted the phrase when no one was there and now pink hearts were hitting a Saiyan right in the face.  
  
"Ow! That stings, little brat!" The Saiyan exclaimed, reaching forward to grab Sailor Chibi Moon.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon heard a soft thump and then scrambling, but she payed no attention as she was scared of what this Saiyan might do.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH MY SISTER, FREAK!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon looked to the side just in time to see her sister fling the man from earlier right at the Saiyan. She ducked as to not be hit herself.  
  
The man hit the Saiyan head-on, sending both of them sprawling across the ground.  
  
"Rini – get out of here like a bat outta' Hell." Reni said.  
  
Sailor Chibi moon looked at the serious nature of the situation then ran like a crazy woman the opposite direction of the Saiyans. Reni followed her, looking much more dignified in her training gi than Chibi Moon in her mini skirt.  
  
"Girls!"  
  
Reni grabbed Sailor Chibi Moon's shoulder to make her stop. "Mars!"  
  
Eternal Sailor Mars/Rei stared at them. "How did you get out here? Oh, never mind! Are you two okay? HOLY – DUCK!"  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon put her hand on Reni's head and fell, pushing Reni down with her.  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: Well, there you go! There will be more tomorrow, okay? Review please! ^^ 


	3. Captives

Chrissy C.: Yeah, I couldn't get on the computer yesterday. -.- Sorry about that. Okay, review.  
  
Tootles – O.o I had one up, but my computer and FF.net are both shitty. It got deleted when I posted it. I just put the "Read to find out" thing up until I feel like going through my files for the saved summary. –  
  
Chrissy C.: -- Just read it. I'm not in the mood to make notes and shit right now.  
  
~*~  
  
"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Eternal Sailor Mars exclaimed, shooting her fire arrow at a woman Saiyan.  
  
The twins got up.  
  
"Get out of here." Eternal Sailor Mars said simply.  
  
"Where's my Mom and Dad?" Sailor Chibi Moon asked.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mars looked into Sailor Chibi Moon's eyes (don't think sick, pervs). "I figured you got out. I've been looking for the both of. Your Mother...wants you to get on a ship and get out of here. That's impossible now, it's too late. Some of the senshi have...have already died in battle."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Some people are being taken prisoner – to be slaves, most likely. Your choices now are to die or be captured." Eternal Sailor Mars looked down, hating herself for having to give the girls these words.  
  
"We can still win!" Reni exclaimed. She held out her hands and a blue broach with a star on front appeared in her hands.  
  
"Put that away, princess! De-transform. Put your broaches back, save them! We cannot win anymore." Eternal Sailor Mars ordered.  
  
"There's always—"  
  
"DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"  
  
Reni growled but closed her hands around the broach. It disappeared.  
  
Sailor Chibi Moon, a confused look on her face, de-transformed. She pulled the broach from her dress and closed her hands around it. It also disappeared.  
  
"Fight for your lives – that's it. Do your best to be taken captive. The remaining senshi will do the same. We'll join up together and we'll be able to finish this off." Eternal Sailor Mars sighed. "Please – be careful."  
  
"Is Mom okay?" Rini asked quite suddenly.  
  
Eternal Sailor Mars had no time to answer as suddenly a Saiyan who was hovering above them lifted her up into the air. "Well, well, well – the Mars queen."  
  
"Rei!"  
  
But neither of the young princesses had much a chance to protest, as they were both lifted up into the air by two new Saiyans who had shown up.  
  
"Let's take 'em in, boys. No sense in killing 'em. Mars is the planet of war – we can use their queen to help in their defeat. And the children – they could easily become slaves." The Saiyan holding Rei up said.  
  
"I swear, if you don't put me down—"Reni started.  
  
Nevertheless, she trailed off when Eternal Sailor Mars glared at her, telling her to shut her mouth without actually saying it.  
  
Reni bit her bottom lip and glared back.  
  
Rini looked to be on the verge of tears, but she smiled half-heartedly at the Mars queen. "I trust you," she mouthed.  
  
~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~  
  
~*~  
  
Chrissy C.: Review. 


End file.
